random2fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Nonsense Weapons
List of Nonsense Weapons Here are the list of them the Weapons . It is created by User:Pipichy to have a featured Article. ''' '''Here's the weapons. Cluster Knives When thrown it splits into 5 to 90 knives can wipe out some Stick Figures in just 10 seconds. Missile that launches a Missile and launches a Missile First,It launches a missile then another one. then another one, and another one! Giant Paper that lands like a leaf This type of Giant Paper goes down like a leaf it has a like of crushing 'Stick Figures' in many. Cluster Rocket Propelled Chainsaw When launched,it launches other of them in just 15 seconds. WARNING!:This thing can wipe out a wave of Stick Figures!!!!! Gun that shoots red links This gun shoots red link 400 miles per hour! it has the ability to shoot people in long range can have critical hit on ya.{This can't be edited} H Key More like the H key on your keyboard but,differently if pressed it's a Hydrogen Bomb! it can create an massive explosion Super Annoying Barrels Available in BoxHead Series, but it's still annoying they're gray when shot or attacked by a Fireball it can explode when in Big Bang KABOOM! your player is dead when hit BUT FUN WHEN IN ZOMBIES!!! Long Exclamation Point!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This weapon contain massive deaths like: Deaths: *When it pushes you and you fell on a cliff *When it takes of your Pawn in Chess and you die *Pushes you out like a railgun Gun that shoot Bulleted List. *This weapon has super speed. *This weapon can kill a Stick Figure *It shoots many Bulleted List *And it's so flammable MS Sword It looks like this =l>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> it can stab Stick Figures of it's way!!!!!!! It's created in MS Notepad Bullet that shoots guns ''' '''This is backwards it shots out guns rather bullets.Nonsense,Huh? Bouncing Grenade This is incredibly annoying when you throw it it bounces back at ya?! BUT FUN!!!!! IF BOUNCES TO ANOTHER PERSON Coin Gun it launches coins Sticky Bomb that sticks to another Sticky Bomb When the sticky bomb is launched it sticks to another one!!!!!!!!!! ----------------------------0 It's a comet actually when crashes to somebody it explodes like KABOOM! Fire Extinguisher that releases fire This is a useless object when in fire but can use as a Flamethrower,Right? THIS WEAPON CONTAINS MASSIVE DESTRUCTION THIS CONTAINS MASS DESTRUCTION YOU SHOULD AVOID IT. Tab While pressing this it's the End of the World and it's color white or black! Blue Seizure Image of Death WARNING:! THIS IMAGE HAS NOT TO BE SEEN! The blue seizure image of death highly contagious and highly flammable. Gun that shoots out cars This weapon it big and as a ramp and hurls out cars make you for crashing down. UberUltraMegaSuperCriticalDeathyfyingNoSpace Shoop Da Whoop Can create massive damage and massive destruction used for seizuring people. Backspace Key Can wipe out letters in no time that's a Nonsense Weapon too. Bomb0 This0 Bomb0 can0 destroy0 many0 people0 and0 is0 a0 Wepaon0 Of0 Mass0 Destruction0 Pipe Bomb in a Box When you opened it you go boom! If other one opens it he'll go boom Go Boom Bomb Here's a Go boom bomb just put it whenever you want and it goes boom! *Put it onto a Pre-Heading{heading go boom!} *Put ti into a parentheses {parentheses go boom!} *Put this into an article {article go boom!} *Put this into birthday cake {Birthday boy go boom!} Pixel Bomb''' '' A very small bomb which you can't see. The size of a current Pixel Bomb ------------------>o You want '''More! Check this one: List of Nonsense Guns